


Give us a good show

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Master Louis, Master/Slave, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Louis, Prince Zayn, Sexual Content, Slave Liam, Slave Niall, Sleepy Cuddles, Voyeurism, Watching, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Zayn's best friend Duke Louis comes around with his slave Niall and Liam and Niall have some fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give us a good show

**Author's Note:**

> Another master and slave fic with ziam! Just realised I haven't posted anything for a month so sorry about that, any who more fics to come and I hope you all like this one x
> 
> Btw, Louis is not an abusive master, he's just a jealous master but cares for his slave

The warm soothing water of the bath felt good on prince zayn's skin. The day had been stressful and he was just glad to be relaxing in his own bathroom. He was also glad that his slave Liam was in with him as well, laying his head on his master's chest as both master and slave sat in the large bathtub. Zayn smiled at him, he loved watching his slave, how relaxed he looked with his eyes closed, he knew he deserved it with being such an obedient slave for his master. "How's the water doll?" Zayn whispered to Liam. "Feels good." Liam replied, sounding like he was about to go to sleep, making zayn smile. "How was your day master?" Liam asked, opening his eyes a little. "It was ok, my father baffled on most of the day. I bet your day with my mother was more interesting." "Yes, the Queen was busy most of the day, so I was with Sophia, she was a bit down cos her boyfriend had dumped her the other day." Zayn chuckled. "That girl, one day she will find someone." Liam nodded, getting a little closer to zayn. "Oh. That reminds me doll," zayn said sitting up a bit. "Louis is coming over tommorow." Louis, duke of Doncaster was one of the prince's closest friends since they were kids. They told each other everything and they were practically brothers. "Okay master, when will master Louis be here?" Liam asked, trailing his fingers on zayn's chest. "Around noon." Zayn said, smirking a little at was he was going to say next. "He's also bringing Niall with him." Liam looked to his master, peeking up a bit when he heard Niall's name. "Really?" He said with a little hope in his voice. "Of course, and Louis said he's excited to see you." Niall was Louis's slave. Louis bought him a few months after zayn got Liam. Like Liam, Niall was an obedient slave so zayn didn't mind him being around. Niall also got along with Liam, so that was even better. "Are you excited for them coming?" Liam blushed a little as he nodded. "Good, now lets get out of this bath, it's getting a little cold." Both master and slave got out of the bath tub. They dried one another and went straight to bed, both tired from the day and both going in a peaceful sleep.

Late the next morning, Liam was in his master's large closet, looking in the large mirror. He was doing his hair up, spending a little more time on it then usual. He wore a pair of loose shorts that went to his knees and no shirt, being a slave he rarely wore a shirt. Zayn was watching him at the door, chuckling a little bit at his slave's enthusiasm. "Doll," he said softly, making Liam turn around. "You don't need to fuss too much about your hair. It's only Louis and Niall." Liam smiled at zayn. "I know master, but I want to look good for our guests." Zayn went up to him and gave him a kiss. "Good boy." He whispered. "Come on love, we better get going, they'll be here soon." Liam nodded, following him out of the closet.

Louis stared out of the window of the car. He was excited about seeing the prince today, he just wanted to have a good catch up and maybe a beer. His slave Niall was sitting next to him, hands on his lap and his head down a little. Louis had bought Niall from Ireland a few months after zayn had bought Liam. Like Liam, Niall was an obedient slave who got well trained in his country, but he could be a little cocky. "Master," Niall said to Louis who looked to him. "When will we be at the palace?" "In five minutes Niall." Louis said looking at his boy. "Are you excited for our day?" Niall nodded. "Yes master, I like going to the palace." Louis raised his brow a bit. "Are you excited about seeing Liam?" Niall blushed a little, making Louis laugh. "It's ok baby." He said, giving his slave a kiss. He suddenly grabbed onto the back of Niall's collar, making the boy squeak. "Just never forget who you belong to." He whispered harshly to him. "Yes master." Niall whimpered, making Louis smile and letting go of the boy. Louis was known as being a very jealous master. Although it was normal for a master or mistress to be jealous with their slaves, Louis took it to a whole new level. He had always been the jealous type since he was a child, but ever since he bought Niall, he became even more of the jealous type. He would never let Niall out of his sight, he hated his staff looking or even talking to Niall and he would make Niall were thick, covering clothes so that no one can see his body, like now, Niall was wearing a thick jumper with long sleeves and a polo neck and long black trousers. Louis sat back on his chair and kept a close eye on Niall, seeing the palace in the distance.

Zayn and Liam were waiting on the couch, kissing a bit when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Zayn called, sitting up a bit. A bearer came in and bowed. "Your majesty, the Duke of Doncaster is here." Zayn nodded. "Thank you, please send him." The bearer bowed again and left the room. A few seconds later, the door opened again, revealing Louis, with Niall following behind him. "Fucking hell zayn." Louis said out loud. "This place seems to get bigger every time I come here." Zayn sighed, knowing what Louis was like with his language. The two gave each other a hug. "How are you doing Louis?" Zayn asked. "The same really." Louis said as zayn looked at Niall who was standing near them, waiting to be talked to. "Hello Niall." Zayn said to his friends slave. "Hello master zayn." Niall said, always the polite slave. "Hello Liam." Louis said to Liam. "Hello master Louis, hope you are well." Liam said politely. Zayn looked at both Liam and Niall as they gave each other a small smile, knowing what they both wanted to do. Zayn gave Louis a little nod and Louis nodded back, his eyes a little dark. "Go on doll." Zayn said giving Liam the command. Liam went up to Niall and gave him a kiss. Liam placed his hand gently on Niall's cheek, moving his lips and being so soft. Liam let go after a few seconds, knowing that master Louis would get angry. You see, every time Liam and Niall would see each other, their masters would allow them to enjoy the pleasures of each others bodies, as zayn would say. It would start with kisses and cuddles. Then lust full stares and then sweet passionate sex where both masters would watch. Liam was always excited when he saw Niall. Although he worshipped and cared for his master, he was always excited when he could sleep with Niall, someone different. But both slaves didn't have any romantic feelings towards each other, it was mutual. They both know they belonged to their masters and they knew it was just fun for them. "Come on," zayn said. "Lets have a seat, would you like a drink Louis?" "Yea I would love one thanks." The masters and slaves walked over to the seats, but zayn quickly went outside to one of the guards at the door. "Please don't disturb us unless there is an emergency." He said to one of the guards. "Yes your majesty." The guard replied. Zayn closed the door and became more excited for today.

An hour after they came, zayn and Louis were sitting on the large couch that was in front of zayn's bed, beer in their hands and talking about anything and everything. The two slaves were kneeling next to their masters. While zayn was running his fingers through Liam's hair, he noticed that Louis was holding onto the back of Niall's collar, holding it tightly as if someone was going to take him. Not that Niall minded though, he liked his master to be possessive of him, it made him feel worthy of a slave for the duke. While zayn was talking to Louis, the prince notice that Liam and Niall were giving each other dirty looks. Liam would wink, making Niall blush a little. Zayn restrained a smile as they were doing it, he loved how Liam was being such a tease and how Niall easily blushed at him. At one particularly dirty look from Liam which made Niall squirm a bit, zayn knew it was time for his precouis slave to have some fun. "Louis," zayn said quietly to his friend. "Why don't we let our boys have a little fun, they'll look so nice on the bed." Louis looked at his Niall with a little bit of possession in his eyes. Although he let Niall have fun with Liam, he still was jealous of them. "Come on Lou. They've been good boys, they deserve it. And it will be so much fun on the bed." Both Liam and Niall were listening to their masters conversation. Niall looked up to Louis with puppy dog eyes. Louis couldn't resist giving his boy a treat. "Ok." Louis said finally, seeing Niall smile. Zayn looked at Liam, who was excited. Zayn gave him a little kiss. "Go on doll, have fun. Show Niall a good time and don't forget to put on a show for me and Louis." Liam nodded. "Yes master." He replied, standing up. Louis was kissing Niall aggressively, as if it was the last time he would kiss him. "Mine." Louis said bluntly to Niall, making sure he knows where he belongs to. Niall nodded, looking to Liam with a smile. Liam walked over to Niall and held out his hand for Niall to hold it. Niall grabbed it and stood up as well, following him to the large bed. "They look so good together." Zayn said noticing that Louis still had the look of jealousy on his face. Zayn sighed, knowing his friend to well. "Louis, what did we promise when this first started?" Louis sighed. "That I don't get angry while they are doing it." "That's right, just enjoy it. I know you do." Zayn looked back to the boys seeing Liam kissing Niall. 

The kiss started off slow and calm but soon turned heated and passionate. Niall trailed his small hands around Liam's toned body. The masters could here their slaves moaning between kisses. Liam lifted Niall's thick shirt of him, showing his pale skinny body. Liam admired him for a moment before kissing him again. The two slaves sat back down on the bed, still kissing. Zayn smiled at the boys, while Louis looked like he was about to burst in anger. Both Liam and Niall took each others trousers off, leaving them both naked. Niall stared at Liam's fully erect penis, drooling a little at the sight. He couldn't resist any longer and started sucking on Liam's penis. Liam moaned out loud. "Fuck." He simply said. "Niall." Niall went a little faster, trying to make Liam feel good. After a couple of minutes, he stopped not wanting to make him cum yet. Niall got on top of Liam, finally getting to the good bit. "Do you need opening up?" Liam asked. "Yeah I do, I think they'll like it." Niall replied. He got on top of Liam. "Liam, can I ride you while you fuck me?" Niall asked in a whisper. "Of course Niall, I know how my master loves it when you ride me." When Liam and Niall had these times together, Liam would always fuck Niall, he has had experience with it before with previous masters who wanted Liam to fuck a girl or two. Liam trailed his fingers down Niall's back as they finished at Niall's hole. He put two fingers in straight away, making the smaller boy groan. Liam opened him up, trying to get him as wide as possible for his dick. "Of god, li, you feel so good." Niall whimpered, making Liam open him up a bit more. When Liam was confident that Niall was opened enough, he sat the boy up, while he laid down on the bed. His dick was near Niall's hole when he looked over to the masters for permission. While zayn looked calm and relaxed, Louis looked jealous but pleasured. "Go ahead doll." Zayn said knowing that Liam was waiting for permission. Liam lowered Niall down on his dick, making the Irish slave moan out loud. "Fuck!" Niall said, eyes closed and feeling so full already. Niall started bouncing himself up and down Liam's penis, riding him. Liam grabbed onto Niall's hips to keep him balanced, which made Louis growl a little. Niall started going faster, the pleasure in his body getting bigger. Both slaves were moaning out loud, making their masters happy. After only a few minutes, Liam started to whimper. "Master," he said, pounding into Niall. "May I come?" He asked knowing he's not allowed to come without his master's permission. Zayn hummed pretending to think about. "I don't know love. I don't know if you have been a good enough boy to cum." Liam groaned, trying so hard to keep it in. "Please master, please." Liam partially begged. Zayn looked over to Louis who nodded his head, indicating that Niall can come as well. "Alright boys, both of you can cum." Liam nearly screamed as he came inside Niall and a few seconds later, Niall came as well, cumming all over Liam's chest. 

Niall laid down on Liam's toned chest, both boys breathing out loud and tired. Zayn was smiling at the boys who were cuddling with one another, he then looked at Louis who was still staring at them. His eyes looked dark but zayn noticed the outline of his erection in Louis's trousers. "I'm guessing I know what you and Niall are gonna do tonight." Zayn said mockingly to his friend, making him look up. "You know very well what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna fuck him until he's limping tommorow so everyone will know who he belongs to." Zayn rolled his eyes, looking back at the boys. He smiled as he noticed that both Liam and Niall had fallen asleep on the bed. Niall was still on top of him, with Liam's strong arms around Niall's smaller body, and Niall's face was snuggled in Liam's neck. It was an adorable scene and zayn loved how protective Liam was over Niall, it showed how much he cared for Niall as a friend. But Louis didn't like it, he wanted to get Niall of Liam right now. He was about to stand up and get him but zayn stopped him. " Louis, leave them, they look so cute like this." Louis sighed, annoyed. "Lou, just leave them for a bit, we can just chat while they're sleeping." "Ok zayn." Louis said sounding like a teenager. Zayn just rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his drink.

Two hours later, zayn and Louis were still talking on the couch. Liam and Niall were still fast asleep on the bed, both of them haven't moved. Their masters were just talking about the slaves. "I mean zayn, I just don't understand how you can have Liam wonder around the palace without a shirt, anyone could see what is yours." Louis ranted on to the prince. "Lou, you know it's a traditional for slaves to be shirtless, that's been around for years." "I know, but it's just wrong. I wouldn't want my Niall to be shirtless for everyone to gawk at." "If that happened you would properly kill someone." Louis laughed as he looked at his watch. "Zayn, I need to get going, my mam's having this stupid dinner this evening. I'm gonna quickly go to the toilet then well'll be off." "Alright I'll wake the boys up." Louis nodded as he went to the bathroom. Zayn went up to the bed to see the two slaves had barley moved since they fell asleep. Zayn stroked Niall's blonde hair, admiring the boy. Zayn didn't want to wake them up, he would've kept them both there, but he knew what Louis was like so he shuffled Liam a bit. "Liam," he whispered to his boy. "Come on doll, time to get up, Niall needs to go home now." Liam opened his eyes a little, looking up to his master. "Hello sleepyhead." Zayn said giving his slave a kiss. "Hello master." Liam replied, which made Niall wake up a little, but still looking half asleep. "Hello Niall, your master is going soon, so do you want to get up and clean yourself." "Yes master zayn." Niall replied, getting of off Liam. The two slaves both smiled at one another. "Did you two have fun?" Zayn teasingly asked, making both boys blush. "Don't worry, we both enjoyed it, Niall just make sure you're good for Louis tonight." Don't worry master Zayn, I will." Just then Louis came out of the bathroom, smiling when he saw that Niall was awake. Niall went up to his master and gave him a kiss. "Go and clean yourself up Niall." Louis said as Niall nodded, grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes he came back out with Louis ready to go. "Right zayn, I'll see you at the ball in two weeks." Louis said, giving his friend a hug. "Oh god that thing is two weeks." Zayn said, not being a big fan of balls. "Well I will see you then." Louis nodded, looking at Niall who was staring at Liam. Louis sighed, knowing what he wanted. "Okay Niall, one more kiss." Both slaves gave each other a kiss and a hug. "I had a great time." Niall whispered. "Me too." Liam replied, letting go of Niall. Louis and Niall soon left after that. Zayn went to Liam and gave him a kiss. "You were perfect today doll." He said to his boy. "Thank you master, I had a lot of fun." "Good boy. Now how about you and I get some dinner and then we can read for a bit. "Yes master I would like that." Zayn smiled, kissing Liam again. So that night while zayn and Liam were reading peacefully in front of a warm wire, Louis had finished a meal with his family and then took Niall to his room and fucked him hard to make sure he knew who he belonged to. Both masters and slaves were happy and had a great day and hopefully they can have another like it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Hides behind couch' sorry if this isn't perfect but I hope you all liked it x
> 
> Btw sorry about ending again, I need to learn how to end stuff.


End file.
